The Land of the Coliseum
The Land of the Coliseum is a place surrounded by green forests and fields that provide for the citizens. Kino is recommended this country by a fellow traveler. Overview Seven years before Kino's visit, the current king, King Yukio murdered his father by poisoning him. To cover up this deed, he murdered the doctor presiding over the late king, and replaced all the ministers and courtiers. A bloodthisty monarch, King Yukio also set out to eliminate his own family to prevent an uprising via execution or exile. His wife killed herself from the grief, and their only son vanished, his fate unknown to the countrymen. He began to run the country with arbitrary laws, and implemented the tournament when citizens began to flee the country - declaring that only those proven most worthy may become citizens. the country of the coliseum is a dictator ship under a cruel king. the rumors spread of it being a wonderful place all traveler should visit. this is just a shadow of how the kingdom ones was until about 7 years age. the king was a grateful and rewarded man but his son killed him to get the throne he then exiled any one he viewed has a threat citizens adds relatives he even deported his own children some say he kill. then the new king took power and a mass movement began. those immigrated there because the king is a hedoness. its aparides for thaw who don't mind the possibility of death at any moment. any one who enters is then force to join the tournament or be a slave. the function on a class system and must live accordingly the first class being the only ones alone to live above ground. even one else live in sewer tons or serves as slave for the elite. most of the build and towns are run down. many traveler hear the old story and go there completely obluth to what there getting into. many people seem unhappy with the govenment and attack the guard while they move there prisoners. the country gets a new law after ever tournament. the king holds absolute power expelling any voice that disagrees with his. offer kino finishes the contest she kills the king and declares all first class citizens but fight to decide the new king. - every 3 months, lasts 3 days - weapons are permitted, however viewings of other matches are not - attempt to surrender is possible, but only if accepted by the opponent - Match only ends when the opponent is "unable to fight" - refusal to participate results in slavery, escaping results in a "charge of cowardice" and execution Culture the contest the contest is a tournament held in a large arena. once there any traveler most chose whether to fight or be a slave for the elite. one they except they are taken to the arena to fight. they are not give weapons either they had some or must some how get there hand on others. they only way out is for ether be the last alive or to surrender and hope your opponent accepts or refuse there. if one surrenders and there is excepted they are deported. many enter completely unaware what will happen thaw many others also signed up on purpose. be the time the first round over there are only about 16 guys left. be the second and third rounds there are only about 4 least then the semi final and finale rounds leave only one left standing. competitors are not premitted to watch but can hear about it from surrendered players. the winner not only get to live and be first class but also get to make a new law for the country. so apparently if one fighter doesn't want to surrender he and the other doesn't want to kill them they can just knock them unconscious it its contender has a surrender. but the king doesn't want the person to live he can have them killed any way. villages and class ranks the land of the coliseum function on are higher rank bast on class. people are born into a set class the only chance of moving up is the tournament. the first class citizens get to live above ground while ever one else has to either live in a sewer town or be slave to a first class. th sewer towns are filfthy and disgusting places built on the sewer where the lost poorest people live. even lower then that theres are the slave servents force to be at the beck and call of the first class. they king has some they are treated very badly. the ones on top who get to live above ground level in the sun are the first class it should be noted even though they are suppose to be on top there appers to be a divided between them with some living in luxury palace while others in run down runes. the one in the palace are the ones with the slave the ones in the runes don't appear to butch better off the the sewer dwellers aside from nicer scenery. the guard could losely be viewed as a class there own as regardless where they live normally there job allows them traveler to many different arous despite their class and gives them some power over other. after kino kills the king and passes her law. she decleared all 1 first class citizens Some information here is from the anime only. Interaction with Travelers Travelers are not safe in the country - many come seeking a place of forests and plentiful harvest. they are immediately tortured and first to choose between slaver and the competition. if they chose slaver they well become slave for the elite. if they choose the competition they must fight in the arena where they face defeat if they loss deportation if they surrender but if they win they are granted 1 class citizenship. Category:Countries